


Smile More

by catosclovey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, Punk Percy, Punk!Percy - Freeform, annabeth's pretty normal so, percabeth, theres swearing but thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catosclovey/pseuds/catosclovey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy finds Annabeth utterly, and amazingly cute. It didn't help that she wore a skirt today.Drabble. Punk! Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Punk Percy is my favorite Percy. 
> 
> I've originally posted this to FF.net, but that site is already kinda confusing me with it messing with my profile and works. Idk. So I decided to sign up for Archive of Our Own. I uploaded this on my tumblr also, which is jjeyna.tumblr.com. 
> 
> from now on I think i'll be uploading to both sites. 
> 
> Reviews and such are much appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets pretend Percy is actually punk, he didn't meet Annabeth until at school this year, and they've both attended Camp Half Blood before. 
> 
> Companion piece to a my previous part, Smile More. Set in the same world and time. 
> 
> Kudos and reviews are much appreciated!

Percy didn't know how he started taking a certain liking in Annabeth Chase. They were different. Entirely, worlds apart kind of different. He didn't like her at first, being partnered for an assignment is never the correct way to make a friend, but even after she received her grade Percy still found her ringing on his doorbell every thursday, asking to study.

It might've warmed his beat up heart just a little to know that someone out there cared enough to at least (persistently) try to be his friend.

They didn't talk much. Mostly just sarcastic remarks that made them both happy whether they'd like to admit it or not. Not to forget the taunting smirks from Percy, also. He liked to tease her, but she always bit back.

They weren't very close either, just close enough for both of them to call the other a dipshit without really minding. He knew one of the reasons she chose his place over the library was because his household was quiet, and even though Percy was a whole messy mess himself, it gave Annabeth somewhat of a reassurance that there were nobody else in the room she had to look happy for besides Sally. Which, over the three weeks they've been working together, had became like the mother she never had.

Annabeth came from a rich family. She wore sweaters and jeans to school mostly, not skirts or dressed like you'd expect from a girl like her. She was polite to it seemed everyone but Percy, and maybe that was why he liked her.

Percy learned that Annabeth liked owls. He learned that she was even more intelligent than she appeared, and that her mom left when she was only five, that she was heartbroken but by time, still didn't forgive much less give a shit. _If she's didn't show her face for 12 years its a clear sign she isn't gonna show it very soon,_ she said. _A family member is someone who takes care of you and has been there for you, biologically speaking, she's just someone who gave birth to me. she's not part of my family._

He was entranced, because Percy had never met anyone as deep and meaningful as Annabeth. Someone so straight forward and well spoken, who knew bullshit when she saw it. Throw her good looks into the picture and she was practically a goddess. He didn't know how in hell he didn't notice her until this year.

Annabeth learned that Percy liked the color blue. Anything blue (or black) you could easily bribe him with. She learned he liked piercings. A lot. As is the metal on his face didn't give away the memo. She learned that despite their social differences, they had quite the things in common. Both of them appreciated good alternative music, for starters. Both of them knew someone who left them, secondly.

She liked him, because he was different. He didn't really care what people thought of him, he said that was lame. _As long as I like myself, thats all that really matters._ Percy swam against the tide, and Annabeth liked that.

Percy tapped his fingers on the table to some the beat of some song he recognized Annabeth playing at his apartment last week. It was Biology, their only class together, and Percy was so bored that the only thing that seemed to interest him was the fact that Annabeth wore a skirt today instead of her usual denim jeans. And she didn't look bad. Like, _at all._

She had her grey hoodie pulled down low, so the only part of a skirt that could be seen was two inches of black fabric. Leaving her long, tan legs visible to Percy's wandering eyes. But he couldn't stare at her directly, that'd be way too obvious, especially since Annabeth was observant. Even with her sitting two rows ahead of him (he sat in the back back) to the right, so he settled with glancing every so often from the corner of his eye, trying to imprint her perfect figure into his brain so he wouldn't have to keep looking at her. But _damn, Annabeth was so fucking attractive._

They both didn't have any friends in that class, only the two of them, so it wasn't very hard to get Annabeth alone when the period ended. Percy pushed through the crowd of students to get to her. A couple of them shot him dirty looks, but their fault for taking their sweet time.

Her hair was down as usual, with bobby pins holding her long bangs to the side. Percy remembered her telling him that it was so she can actually see without having to push the mess from her eyes every few minutes. He thought it was adorable.

"Wearing a skirt today I see." Annabeth glared at him with her piercing grey eyes, that created such a good color contrast with her blonde hair and naturally pink lips. Percy was momentarily distracted.

"Everything else is in the laundry. I didn't want to come to school smelling like garbage, unlike someone I know." She gave him a pointed look.

"Gods, Wise Girl. You're acting like I said you looked bad." Annabeth rolled her eyes, but the faint blush that crept up onto her cheeks was not to be unseen. Percy smirked.

"Shut up."

He smiled, white teeth beaming as she punched his shoulder. He couldn't feel very much, it was obviously a playful act, but he couldn't not smile at a frustrated/ annoyed/ emberessed Annabeth. He couldn't.

" Hey, you should smile more." Annabeth said slowly as if she were making an observation she was unsure of. Then she added on, "It makes you look better."

Now it was Percy's turn to blush. The heat warmed his cheeks in a way that infuriated him, he had no control over blushing. He hoped he wasn't sweating by now. So, having a head full of kelp, he said something only Percy Jackson would say, "You should shut the fuck up more."

It was still rotation time, and Percy guessed they probably had two or three minutes before the bell rang and signaled class. But the two of them were still walking at a good pace, and so he decided not to say anything about it. Plus, the wide grin that Annabeth had plastered on her face after he said what he said was definitely worth being late for.


	2. 4am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Percy would ask someone out at 4 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets pretend Percy is actually punk, he didn't meet Annabeth until at school this year, and they've both attended Camp Half Blood before. Also, in this work of fiction that is not the real world from Rick, demigods can use cellphones without a worry. How fantastic for them.
> 
> Companion piece to a my previous part, Smile More. Set in the same world and time.
> 
> Kudos and reviews are much appreciated!

Percy was bored. Well, bored wouldn't be the correct term, he guessed, since his mind was racing miles in minutes and for the first time ever in his short life, music didn't soothe him. He kept thinking he was hearing someone or something outside his apartment, and sure- that could've been just the loads of horror movies he watched with Nico kicking into his brain, but if there were an intruder and his mom was home, sleeping peacefully, he wasn't going to risk it.

He fiddled with his phone and tried playing some games (Flappy Bird) to distract his crazy thoughts. They didn't work. Percy debated whether to put his speakers on on the softest volume, but the shuffling outside was still going on and he wouldn't be able to hear if anything happened otherwise.

So, half panicked, and half out of need of reassurance, Percy texted Annabeth.

_Hey wise girl_

_Answer_

_Annabeth_

_Annabeth_

_Annabeth_

_What song you were playing earlier after school?_

_Oh and who was it by?_

She didn't answer. Percy was hoping she would at least text back with _"Baby I'm Yours, Arctic Monkeys. Stop texting me. "_ and he would be able to shift the subject to the fact that he was hearing things. But she didn't, so he called instead.

Annabeth answered on the fifth ring, and Percy almost jumped at her sharp _"What?!"_

"Well hello to you too," He chuckled softly.

Percy could practically feel her gripping her phone through the tone of her voice. "Percy Jackson, why in the world are you calling me at four in the morning?!" Annabeth's voice was hoarse and irritated, and it would've been normal except for the hoarse part, so he didn't really care. Annabeth was his only entertainment in what felt like hours.

He thought for a moment, admitting nervousness to a girl was _so_ not cool. So, he settled with something that wasn't a complete lie. "I wanted to hear your voice."

Annabeth was silent for a moment, and he hoped that she was blushing furiously at his intended flirting, so he can actually think happily after this. But, knowing Annabeth, she was probably just rubbing her face at his stupidity. "You're so dead when I get to school, I -" Before the angry monster on the line could throw another bucket of insults at him, Percy said something to rid her mad thoughts entirely. Hopefully, he would be able to make it home tomorrow without any broken body parts.

"Annabeth, do you wanna go out with me?" 

If she wasn't blushing before, she definitely was now. At that, Percy smirked. It wasn't a full scheme to protect himself, he's been meaning to ask her out for quite some time but didn't want to ruin whatever relationship they had. _What better time to ask someone out than at 4am?_

The line was silent for at least thirty more seconds, and Percy was starting to get impatient. He didn't fear rejection, he already had a joke planned if she said no, but Percy didn't think he could wait any longer being around the girl and not being able to push her up against the wall and kiss her. Not that he would end up doing that, Annabeth would probably murder him right on the spot if she knew what he was thinking of half the time, and if he _did_ push her against the wall she would probably just say "really Seaweed Brain?" or laugh, and then the moment would be ruined because he would be laughing too. But kissing her normally would certainly be fine with him.

"Um, excuse me?"

"You know what I said, Annabeth."

"Uhh, um,. . . I guess?" Wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but it wasn't nothing. "So thats a yes?" Percy was confident she forgot all about killing him by now, and that her usual optomistic figure would be a nervous wreck later on today. That made him smile. Though then again, he never knew what to expect from Annabeth. 

"I guess?" 

"'I guess' wasn't one of the options. If you are willing to go out with me you gotta be sure," He teased. 

"Gods Percy, since when did you begin to go all clever on me."

"Since your smart diameter was let down. Which, is at 4am, apparently." 

Annabeth groaned, "Its a yes. Leave me alone now." Percy inwardly congratulated himself. This was going to be too fun. 

"Great, night babe." He didn't even have the time to express his laughter before he hung up. Percy tried not to chuckle too loudly, Annabeth was probably as red as an Aphrodite girl after they put on blush. Another point for Percy. 

He finally put his phone on the bedside table after texting Annabeth a few more things, then stared at his ceiling happily. He had a date with Annabeth Chase. By now, all Percy's thoughts of the something outside his apartment door had disappeared. He fell asleep forgetting all about it, he would never know that the something he heard outside was all the Gods' plan of getting the two demigods together. Well, Apollo's and Aphrodite's to be precise. If Poseidon or Athena were to find out that in the next week their children would be making out in the back of the school's worn up bleachers, they'd flip.


End file.
